


Apologies and Insecurities

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Fluff, Insecure Draco, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had only thought going through his mind as he lay on his bed – Harry Potter must die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Draco had only thought going through his mind as he lay on his bed – Harry Potter must die.

It was because of him that Draco was stuck here on his bed, unable to move _or_ see his feet anymore. He was about to call for Winky again when there was a knock on the bedroom door, “Draco, love, can I come in?”

Draco wanted to say no, he wanted to throw things at the door and make Harry pay for the misery he’s in but then their son kicks his ribs (as if reminding him to be nice to his other parent) and Draco sighs and says yes. But just because he’s let Harry enter the room after two days of making sleep on the couch doesn’t mean Draco’s forgiven him.

“How’re you feeling?” Harry asks, walking around to sit beside Draco on the bed.

Draco shrugs and pointedly looks the other way, he winces when he sees Harry’s reflection in the mirror. He looks tired and sad, like Draco kicking him out of the bedroom was the worst thing that could happen. Harry reaches out and touches his hand, holding on tighter when Draco doesn’t pull away.

“I have something for you.”

At that Draco turns, not able to resist a gift even when he’s giving Harry the silent treatment. Harry smiles at him and places one hand on Draco’s stomach while with the other he passes Draco a small velvet box.

“I was walking back home from work today when I saw it in the store.”

Draco opened the box and smiled at the locket inside, fingering the dragon scales he admired the craftsmanship; it was certainly beautiful and definitely expensive.

“I think it’s regal, elegant and beautiful, just like you.” Harry says, looking hopeful.

Draco snorts and takes the locket out of the box, “That’s not what you were saying two days ago.”

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to say that. I wasn’t calling you fat –“

“- no were just implying that I should probably start buying new robes soon because I can’t fit into my old ones.” Draco completed.

 “No! Draco, you’re beautiful and why would I ever call you anything else?” Harry rubbed his palm over the area where he’d felt their son kick, “That’s our son growing in you and you have no idea how lucky I think I am to be starting a family with you.”

Draco shrugged and said nothing because he didn’t think he could talk without bawling like a baby. Stupid hormones. Harry seemed to understand as he leaned in placed a gentle kiss on Draco’s lips, wiping the tears away before they could fall.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Harry looks hopeful and happy and Draco wants to say no, one gift can’t make up for the fact that he called him fat but he misses Harry.

Draco nods and says, “As long as you stick to your side of the bed.”

Harry promptly climbs in and cuddles up next to Draco who huffs in mock annoyance but doesn’t push Harry away. While Harry hums contentedly into his shoulder, Draco admires his new locket making a mental note to send Pansy a thank you note in the morning and reminding her to tell Harry to get the dragon cufflinks for him next time because knowing his Gryffindor husband he knows there’ll be one. 


End file.
